


Wing Girl

by RebecaWoset



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 09:54:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11483922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebecaWoset/pseuds/RebecaWoset
Summary: Zoom took Joe to make Barry race with him and Barry tries to convince the reader he’s gonna get Joe and came back unharmed but you don’t believe and follow him.





	Wing Girl

\- Barry you can’t go after him like this – I spoke trying to reach him. 

\- He took Joe, y/n. You know what he can do.

\- I know, but I also know that the last time you went after him you got hurt pretty badly and if it wasn’t your fast healing factor you would still be in bed.

\- It doesn’t matter. I’m not gonna let anyone get hurt because of me. – He answered before going out in a flash after Zoom.

\- But you will end up getting hurt.

I decided that I wouldn’t let Barry get himself killed, I got out of the lab and started flying over the city looking for a red lighting on the streets.  
“The truth is I’m completely in love , since the first time I saw him on STAR Labs when Caitlin brought me after many people put on the matahuman app they saw a woman with wings flying over the sky. His shy and brave way of being was making me fall for him, but I didn’t know what I was getting myself into to.  
Wasn’t after 2 months working together that Caitlin realize the glances I gave him, or that I always smiled when he smiled or spoke something stupid, that she said he loved someone else, I was heartbroken and didn’t spoke a word to him for 3 days, but when he asked what was wrong with me my plan of forgetting him was over.”

It was when a saw him running towars the sea.

\- Barry – I whispered.

I speed up my fly and got right on time to see them fighting and I didn’t had a way to stop, I could be fast but I didn’t have super speed, I wasn’t na alien like Kara or blessed by a God like Kendra and Carter.

\- Y/N!

\- JOE! – I ran towards him and helped him up. – Let’s go, I’m gonna get you out of here.

\- You have to help him, Y/N – I saw Barry lying on the floor e Zoom getting ready to throw a lighting towars him.

\- I’ll be right back, Joe. I’m gonna get Barry and take you to the lab.

I put him on the ground and flew to the two speedsters, I knew I couldn’t take Barry before he receive the lighting but I could prevent the lighting to get to him, I positioned myself in front of him right when the villan threw the lightings and I felt my body being electrocuted, suddenly I couldn’t stand anymore, I fell on top of my wings and grunted in pain, I made them disappear, the hability of showing them or not was extremely usefull.

\- Y/N! – I listened Barry’s scream and in a blink of an eye he was already on my side. Zoom was gone and Joe was nowhere to be seen.

\- Hey Bar – I spoke weekly.

\- Why did you do it? What were you doing here?

\- I didn’t want to get hurt and I knew you would need me.

\- Shh, don’t say anything - he catched me on his lap – I’ll take you to the hospital.

\- I need to tell something , Barry, I’m in love with you and even though I know you don’t feel tha same I needed to say before something hap...- I shut myself.

\- Don’t say this okay? Everything is gonna be okay.  
The las thing I remember is he running with me to the hospital.


End file.
